High School Mayhem
by DeadlyNightshade2002
Summary: For some weird reason Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel are now the head boy and girl of Fairy Tail High. "And since were there THREE matchmakers?" Knowing this lot, all hell will break loose. Rated T, in case. Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me it belongs to Hiromashima. Pairings: Natsu x Lucy and Gray x Juvia
1. The start of a normal (boisterous) term

**Chapter One**

 **Lucy's POV**

My name is Lucy Heartfilia.

I am seventeen and I am the head girl of Fairy Tail High.

The school is known for being... well, boisterous.

Ok, scratch that; noisy and destructive. Everyone causes some sort of havoc and mayhem – even the prefects and the head boy! (By the way, the head boy is my boyfriend and it is usually him who destroys stuff.)

I'm surprised that the schools hasn't gone bankrupt as our principal, Makarov (though some students call him Gramps or Master), is constantly receiving complaints and bills for repairs.

Another thing about this school is that it is also a place where children who have nowhere to go can live and get education. I am one of them, as well as my boyfriend and my friends.

But since we have no money, we have to go on jobs so we can earn our keep. We usually have teams so we can get the job done properly. (But we usually end up with half the reward, the rest being used for repairs as some people, cough, cough, a stripper, redhead and a pyromaniac, destroy a few buildings and towns.)

Right now, I'm on my way to the head principal's office as a certain idiotic group broke all of the furniture in one of the form rooms.

This was how it all started:

"Luce! Hey, Luce!" Natsu Dragneel said, clicking his fingers in front of my face. I paid no attention to him as I knew what he was going to say. "HEY! WEIRDO!"

"What?" I said, irritated, "I'm trying to work here." (Unlike a certain person sitting next to me.) It was the start of a new school year and Natsu and I were sitting in our study as we were the heads of the school. (Don't ask me how this happened, it was Master's idea.)

"I'm hungry...!" he moaned.

"How can you be? We only just had breakfast!" I replied. (Honestly, I have no idea how he can have such a huge appetite.)

"But Lushee..."

Before either of us could say anything, a yell could be heard from outside. We rushed to the window. We sweat dropped.

Gray Fullbuster, was in the middle of the street with girls all around him, their mouths wide open and love hearts in their eyes.

Gray, has short, dark hair and dark eyes. He is one of the best troublemakers in the school and one of the prefects. Oh yeah, and he's also Fairy Tail's resident stripper.

Which is why he is now surrounded by a bunch of girls.

I opened the window and leaned out.

"Gray!" I yelled.

He looked up.

"Oh hey Lucy!" he called up, waving. "Um, a little help?"

"Here's some advice, popsicle, stop stripping!" Natsu yelled.

Gray's eyes narrowed. "Shut up squinty eyes!"

"You wanna fight, droopy eyes?"

"Shut it both of you!" I snapped. "Oh, and by the way, Gray, your clothes."

"Crap! When did that happen?" He started looking around for his clothes.

"Gray sama!" someone called. A blue haired, blue eyed girl came running and launched herself into Gray's arms. "Juvia hopes that you haven't been meeting with Love Rival #1 or Love Rival #2!"

Juvia Lockser, is Gray's, well, admirer? She declares her love to him every day and sticks to him like glue. I'll explain the "Love Rival" business. Our resident matchmaker once commented that GraLu would be a good pairing and ever since then, Juvia called me Love Rival. Then she just had to mention GraTsu, which caused Juvia to call Natsu Love Rival #2. I told her that it didn't make any sense as Natsu and I were dating but Juvia was (and still is) convinced that one of us will whisk her "lovely Gray sama" away.

Anyway, we all went to the form room but then Natsu and Gray just had to start a fight and break most of the furniture. To make matters worse, Erza Scarlet came along and decided to punish them, therefore more tables and chairs were broken. So because of the three idiots, (but I will never say that to Erza's face as that would be asking for a death sentence) I'm in Master's office, explaining why we need to buy more furniture.


	2. How three boys ended up in the infirmary

**Chapter Two**

 _ **Author Note: Sorry it took so long. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiromashima**_

 **Lucy's POV**

After my unexpected trip to Master's office, I bumped into someone in the corridor. I fell onto the floor, face first.  
"Sorry Lucy." a girl's voice said.  
"That's ok." I said, looking up to see who the person was. My brown eyes met with some familiar dark ones. For a moment I thought it was Gray. But then I realised that a girl had spoken to me. Whoops.  
It was Ultear, Gray's half-sister.  
"Hi." I said, smiling and standing up.  
"Hey. What were you doing in the master's office so early?"  
"I think you already know the answer to that."  
Your boyfriend destroyed something didn't he?" Ultear said, sighing.  
I turned red and laughed, sheepishly.  
"He got into a fight with Gray, _again_."  
"What? We haven't even been in school for an hour!" she said, astonished. She then smirked. "Are they still at it or did a certain strawberry cake loving, redhead decide to intervene?" We sniggered, knowing who she meant.  
She was answered by two boys racing down the corridor crying apologies with the strawberry cake loving, redhead chasing after them screaming bloody murder for crushing her cake. Erza caught up to them and beat the two unfortunate boys to the ground with them crying. They spotted us and begged us to save them from the crazy redhead. We shook our heads. "Sorry, you're on your own."  
They ran off past us, still being chased, saying, "you are so mean!"  
We laughed as we turned around to see the three of them destroy a classroom door.  
"Really, the things those three do. It's crazy!"  
"Well, that's what makes it Fairy Tail." I said, grinning.  
"Good point."  
We walked to class, talking about what we did in the holiday and laughing as I told her what Natsu did when he came over to my house. (He put hot sauce in my parent's tea; they were not happy.)

When we arrived, it was, well, utter chaos. Erza was in the corner of the room, eating strawberry cake, Levy reading a book at her desk with Jet and Droy hovering over her, cheering and telling her how wonderful she was and Cana was slumped over her desk, drunk. Elfman was yelling about being a man with his sisters, Mira and Lisanna trying to avoid the desks, chairs and the other flying missiles that were being thrown across the room. Natsu, Gajeel and Gray were fighting in the middle of the room.  
Ultear and I sweat dropped. Of course it was those three that were in the centre of this.

The fighting carried on for the next five minutes until Natsu sent Gray into Erza Scarlet, who was eating her cake, crushing it. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Erza, then at the three boys who were shaking in terror.

Shit.


	3. Not a chapter

**Not A Chapter  
**

 **This isn't a chapter. So, sorry if I got your hopes up?**

 **I'll be working on two chapters and will release them at the same time so it will take some time.**

 **Anyway, please review my story and maybe put some ideas for pairings?  
Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza and Gajevy are the ones that I ship but who should people like Mira and Lisanna go with?  
**

 **The next two chapters will be introducing the characters and I will be putting down the pairings so I REALLY need some ideas!**


	4. Getting nominated (Part one)

**Getting Nominated (Part One)**

 **A/N: This chapter and the next one are just side stories which introduces the main characters.**

 **Makarov's POV**

I saw Lucy sit down next to her friends for assembly. It's the last day of the school year. Their year is currently buzzing with excitement because two of them will be nominated to become head boy and girl of the entire school. Others will become prefects or become members of the disciplinary committee or the head librarian. (The disciplinary committee is a bit like prefects at Fairy Tail High, they just help the prefects out because... well, the school board thinks that the students have slight behaviour problems?) Everyone was placing bets on who would become head boy and girl.  
Lucy Heartfilia is your typical type of teenager. There isn't anything strange about her (except for her slight obsession with the stars). She has medium length blond hair and cocoa brown eyes. Lucy likes books too and is even writing a novel. She is generally well behaved.

If I could say the same for her class, I would be happy. They are loud, destructive and are the most troublesome students that I have ever had. I sighed. Well, that's what I get for getting a job at a school with a bunch of delinquents in it.  
I stepped onto the platform.  
"Alright brats, listen up! This has been a long year, full of hardships, laughter and destruction." I flashed a look at Lucy's year. "Now is the time we choose our head boy and girl, prefects, disciplinary committee and head librarian!"  
Everyone cheered.  
"First up is the disciplinary committee. Elfman Strauss, Lisanna Strauss, Bickslow, Freed Justine, Evergreen and Gajeel Redfox!"

Elfman Strauss - He has long, white, spiky hair and dark eyes. He has a scar on the right side of his face. He is very tall and is always talking about being a man. He joins in class brawls a lot of the time. He is currently dating Evergreen and can be very gentle and caring at times, despite the fact that he is very large and looms over his classmates.  
Lisanna Strauss - She has short, white hair and blue eyes. She is the younger sister of Elfman and is quieter than her brother. She is currently dating Bickslow.  
Bickslow – He has short, spiky, purple hair and dark eyes. He appears rather strange at first because he wears a mask over his eyes but when it comes to his girlfriend, Lisanna, he really opens up. He doesn't usually join in fights.  
Freed Justine – He has long, green hair and blue eyes. He carries a sword for some reason at his side. He usually keeps to the school rules.  
Evergreen – She has long, brown, wavy hair and brown eyes. She has a lot of self-confidence and wears glasses. She has some sort of rivalry with Erza Scarlet.  
Gajeel Redfox – He has long, black, spiky hair and red eyes. He often appears quite intimidating and isn't really someone you want to get in a fight with. He has a pet cat called Pantherlily and he likes to sing and play the guitar. (Though he's terrible at it but no one will tell him that.) He is currently dating Levy McGarden.


	5. Getting nominated (Part two)

**Getting Nominated (Part Two)**

 **Makarov's POV**

The students went up onto the stage to collect their badges and sat back down again.  
I cleared my throat. "Now for the prefects. Laxus Dreyar, Mirajane Strauss, Erza Scarlet, Jellal Fernandez, Ultear Milkovich, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser and Cana Alberona are the new prefects!"

Laxus Dreyar – My grandson. He has short, spiky, blond hair and blue eyes. He has a scar over his right eye and often has a pair of headphones around his neck. His admirers are Evergreen, Bickslow and Freed. Surprisingly, he is dating Mira. Well, I suppose opposites attract. The brat has quite a nasty attitude.  
Mirajane Strauss - She is the eldest Strauss sibling and has long, white hair, with her fringe in a small top-knot and has blue eyes. She works part time as a model and is one of the most beautiful females in Fiore. She also has an old rivalry with Erza Scarlet. She can be quite a shocker, not just in looks but also in attitude. One moment she's smiling sweetly, the next she's a demon. She is Fairy Tail's resident matchmaker and you DO NOT want to be her victim. She's currently dating Laxus. She is capable of bringing him out of his foul moods, which is not an easy thing to do.  
Erza Scarlet – She has red, long hair and brown eyes. She was an option for head girl but she takes punishments a little too seriously. She adores strawberry cake and punishes anyone who destroys it. She is currently dating Jellal Fernandez.  
Jellal Fernandez – He has short, blue hair and brown eyes. He had a maroon tattoo on his right eye. He is dating Erza Scarlet. He is the only person who can make her blush and stop her from sending too many people to the infirmary.  
Ultear Milkovich – She is Gray's half-sister. She has black hair and dark eyes. She rarely gets into fights but when she does, well, maybe it's best if you didn't know.  
Gray Fullbuster – He has short, black hair and dark eyes. He has a habit of stripping randomly and his rival is Natsu Dragneel. He is single and he likes Juvia Lockser but won't admit it.  
Juvia Lockser – She has long, curly, blue hair and blue eyes. She rarely fights, but when she does, it's usually over Gray. She declares her love to him every day but never gets an answer.  
Cana Alberona – She has long, brown hair and brown eyes. She is often seen drunk as she is Fairy Tail's resident drunkard. She sometimes teams up with Mira in matchmaking.

When the eight prefects had sat down, everyone was literally on the edge of their seats.  
"The head librarian next year will be Levy McGarden!"

Levy McGarden – She has short, curly blue hair, which is usually put back with an orange band, and brown eyes. Her two admirers are Jet and Droy. She loves books a lot and spends more than half of her life with her nose in a book. She is a petite girl and her boyfriend, Gajeel Redfox towers over her. She is very good friends with Lucy.

"Now for the moment you have all been waiting for! The head boy and girl will be Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia!"

Everyone cheered and laughed as the two said pupils' jaws dropped.

Natsu Dragneel – He has short, spiky, pink hair and onyx eyes. He is loud, destructive and is Fairy Tail's resident pyromaniac. He is always getting into fights with Gray Fullbuster and Gajeel Redfox. He can be very dense at times and eats a lot. However, he cares deeply about his friends and family (especially Lucy and his half-sister Wendy) and will always fight for them.

 **Lucy's POV**

Head girl!? How is that possible? Everyone thought that it would be Erza or Mira! And why Natsu? Out of all the people that they could have chosen, they chose a pink haired, destructive idiot to be head boy.  
I sighed. Well, things are certainly going to get interesting...

 **Natsu's POV**

Huh? Me? Head boy? Yosh! This is going to be fun... Wait, doesn't that mean I get to order Erza, Stripper and Metal Head around?

 **No one's POV**

After assembly, Natsu dragged Lucy to the school back yard under the sakura trees.  
"Natsu? What are you -?" Lucy was cut off by Natsu smashing his lips against hers. Her eyes widened. Then she started kissing him back.  
Then they broke apart, panting.  
"Luce, will you go out on a date with me?" Natsu asked, his onyx eyes begging her to say yes.  
"Yes, you idiot!" Lucy said, laughing and kissing him.

Unfortunately, the couple were interrupted by a squeal.  
"Mira!?" 

**A/N: Yes, Mira, the matchmaking demon, was spying on them. The next chapters will be following the original story. Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	6. Going On Hiatus

**Going On Hiatus**

 **Sorry, but I have no idea where this story is going so I am just going to give up until I have some ideas. Also, since school has started, I'm going to be really busy.**

 **So... sorry?**


End file.
